elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Khajiit (Skyrim)
covers the playable race, Khajiit, as it specifically applies to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Description Khajiit are one of the humanoid races which inhabit the continent of Tamriel, primarily their home province of Elsweyr. The Khajiit, along with the Argonians are referred to as the beast-races of Tamriel. They are recognized by their cat-like appearance and their sly accent. They are one of the ten default playable races, and are known for their natural agility and stealth. Many Khajiit disdain weapons in favor of their natural claws. They make excellent assassins & thieves due to their natural agility and unmatched acrobatics ability. Many Khajiit are also warriors, although this is mainly true of the Cathay, and rarely among those found across Tamriel. In addition to their native quickness, Khajiit have developed a natural proficiency in stealth, and have the added benefit of native night vision. These skills, combined with the general tendency of humans and mer to look down on Khajiit and "beasts", leads many Khajiit outside of their home province to become professional assassins, thieves or bandits. Ecology Unlike the Khajiit of Oblivion, Skyrim's Khajiit are more like mountainous cats with thicker fur such as Maine Coons or Lynxes whereas Khajiit in Oblivion and earlier games looked like jungle cats like Jaguars and Pumas. It is not certain if the character designers intended to do this, or if it is simply due to a change in graphics, though according to canon there are as many types of Khajiit, as there are cats on earth. Character Creation Skill Bonuses *+10 Sneak *+5 Alchemy *+5 Archery *+5 Lockpicking *+5 One-Handed *+5 Pickpocket Starting Spells *Flames - All races have this starting spell. *Healing - All races have this starting spell. Special Abilities *Night-Eye - Allows player to see in the dark for 60 Seconds. *Claws - Unarmed attacks do 15 points of damage. Popular Usage & Unique Game Play Khajiits excel in stealth roles, making them extraordinary assassins, thieves, and archers. They also have skill in hand-to-hand combat; their natural claws give them 15 extra damage while unarmed. This ability makes them good at brawling as they out-damage their foes. This trait, if paired with the Fists of Steel perk, makes a Khajiit player formidable without weapons. Before this perk is unlocked though if you choose to explore the Ratways you can obtain a pair of gloves that increase your unarmed damage by 10 point, the Gloves of the Pugilist. Although the player can join any guild, a guild that suits the Khajiit's playing style would be The Dark Brotherhood or the Thieves Guild. The so-called "beast races" (Khajiit and Argonian included) are extremely rare in Skyrim, and some players might enjoy being a rarity in Skyrim. Khajiit, however, are racially discriminated against in certain cities like Whiterun. This is caused by the general bad nature of some of the Khajiit; a few of them have chosen to be theives which put a bad name for the rest of the race. Some generic combat phrases used against Khajiit are often racist, such as "You'll make a fine rug, cat!". Khajiit caravans are forced to conduct business and encamp entirely outside of city walls. The exception of course being the Dragonborn, as they can enter the cities after talking to the guards like anyone else. Current History ﻿Khajiit, like Argonians, are still considered little more than beast-men by many human and meri cultures. They were oppressed and enslaved by rich families and primary industries in Morrowind, until very recently when King Helseth finally outlawed slavery. They also have a strong racial dislike for Argonians (one which is shared in return), which causes tension in the southern Cyrodiilic cities of Leyawiin and Bravil, where Elsweyr and Black Marsh are both fairly close, and which have strong populations of both races. Related Pages *Skills - Skills in Skyrim *Spells - Spells in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Perks - Perks in Skyrim Notes *Bug: When Khajiits die in Skyrim, their tail animation doesn't stop, causing their tails to continue to move after death. (Xbox 360, PC, PS3) *The Fists Of Steel perk does not stack properly. Theoretically, with this perk, if you are wearing gauntlets with an armor rating of 126 your unarmed combat damage should be 141. However, you'll find that it still takes many more hits to kill most opponents than it would with much less powerful weapons. (Xbox 360) *Often times, the slurs shouted at you if you are a Khajiit are quite funny. A bandit once said "You remind me of my cousin's cat! Killed that one, too!" skyrim-khajiit-male.jpg|Come At Me Bro!! Dramatic Stare.jpg|Dramatic Stare Khajiitmalewlegal1.jpg 4b327b050796c02e20d56b5c6bace4fe013a5790.jpg__620x431_q85.jpg skyrim kajit.jpg|Female Khajiit Category:Skyrim: Races Category:Skyrim: Khajiit